


This Is...

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Asahi/Noya, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Daichi never put much thought into what Suga would present as but, now that it’s happened, everything feels…different.





	This Is...

Daichi lived a little further out than most of the other club members who walk to school do and that let’s him veer slightly out of the way to go by Suga’s house most mornings to collect his friend so they could walk together to the point where they crossed paths with Asahi. At least that was what used to happen but since their last game Asahi had either been coming in later in order to avoid them and skip practice, which meant it was just the two of them now. 

Even now, with the break between second and third year steadily shrinking, the routine was the same. He woke up, got ready for practice with what remained of their team (between losing the third years, Noya temporarily, and Asahi indefinitely, their numbers weren’t looking that great) and started walking. He stopped at a convenience store between their houses and grabbed something for the both of them then continued on to meet Suga, who usually had fruit and drinks in hand. They talked on the walk, about everything from classes to the team to TV and music to family (Suga had a large family, in comparison to Daichi who was an only child, since parents were a triad, an alpha, beta, and omega, and Suga was the youngest of four kids. He seemed to have an endless supply of funny stories) Or nothing at all, sometimes, which was fine too. 

There was never awkward or heavy quiet with Suga. Daichi didn’t feel like he had to hurry and fill it when they ran out of things to talk about or their focus drifted because, even then, things stayed warm and easy.  

He doesn’t remember how he got into the habit or even when, exactly, during their first year it started but here he was mere weeks from starting third year, still doing it. Suga was always waiting for him at his front door, rain or shine or snow, without fail. 

Except this time he wasn’t. Instead his older sister, Kanan, was standing there with a banana and a tumbler in hand. She looked a lot like Suga, with features a little smaller and more narrow and her face a bit more round, and her pale hair long enough to fall around her shoulders. She even had the same smile, bright and so big her eyes squinted shut, which she wore now as she held what she was holding out in invitation. 

She was the one closest in age to Suga, only three years older, and it was rare to see her anytime aside from weekends since she lived and worked near the campus of her college. Even with school on break he hadn’t expected to see her on a Tuesday. 

“Koushi wanted to make sure you got these. He threatened to come out himself if I didn’t do it.” Her eyes were bright with humor and affection. “Be sure to tell him I did next time you see him or he won’t let me hear the end of it.”

Daichi snorted and nodded. “I will. I...is Suga okay?”

Not once in the two years they’d known each other had Suga gotten sick or missed a practice, a reputation he was proud of to the point of being smug. Even Daichi had missed days; the first and second day of his rut tended to consistently awful, scent and ‘urges’ too out of control for him to even consider going out into public. But Suga...Daichi had a hard time imagining anything that could keep Suga away, short of being seriously sick. 

Kanan blinked at him owlishly then looked over her shoulder towards the shut door. Her cheeks looked pink all of a sudden but maybe it was just the early morning light shining down on them. 

“Right. Well. Koushi’s heat started.” She said after a beat, lips twisting into a wry smile. Daichi’s mouth dropped open in shock. Suga’s heat…? “He went a little haywire last night so they called me in to babysit, and make sure he stays put, today.” 

“O-oh.” 

It shouldn’t have been as surprising as it was. Seventeen wasn’t actually late for presenting or anything, though Daichi had already known he was an alpha before starting high school. But alphas often presented earlier than betas and omegas so Suga wasn’t behind the curve or anything; Asahi and Kiyoko had both presented recently, Asahi last June and Kiyoko in December. 

Suga's omega mother was, Daichi was pretty sure since they shared the same light colored hair and deep brown eyes, his carrier and Kanan, the sibling who looked the most like him, was an omega so the family history was there. 

But, if Daichi was honest, he’d never thought about Suga as an omega, or potential omega. Suga was just Suga. Not that being an omega made him less himself but it was very...for some reason Daichi found he couldn’t get his mind around it even though it shouldn’t have been a shock. Shouldn’t have been, didn’t change anything, and yet Daichi felt like the world had just shifted under his feet. 

Something *was* different. 

“He’s probably going to be out at least two days. He didn’t have any heat blockers ready so he needs time for them to kick in.” She explained, shoulders raising in a lazy shrug. 

“It’s fine. Um, thanks for bringing out the stuff and. Yeah.” He stopped, eyes sliding to the side and teeth grinding together. What was he saying? Why was he being so- Ugh. He lifted up the bag from the store. “It’s just those spicy salmon rice balls he likes, and I know he might not feel like eating much, but can you pass them along? If that’s okay.”

Or was that pointless? Stupid? Just looking at food made him queasy when he was in rut but maybe Suga was different? And Daichi didn’t really like spicy things and-and, okay, it was maybe a little presumptuous. Alphas couldn’t just go around giving omegas in heat things, because that was a lot like trying to take care of them and a person could get the wrong idea. And it would have been the wrong idea. These were totally platonic, not heat related rice balls that Daichi didn’t mean anything by. It was just that he’d already bought a bunch of them and Suga always ate more than half so it was way way too many. And he didn’t like the spicy salmon all that much anyway, he just got them because they were Suga’s favorite.  

Kanan tilted her head to the side, lips pursed in thought, then nodded as a slow, gentle smile curved her lips and made her nose wrinkle. “Sure. He’ll like that.” 

They traded items and, with one last awkward wave, he turned to leave. It wasn’t until he was a ways down the road, sipping his too sweet coffee (Sugawara made terrible coffee. Daichi wasn’t entirely sure why he drank it every day without complaint) that he realized he’d given Kanana the entire bag, and his own breakfast, without realizing it. He couldn’t find it in himself to regret it though. The opposite if anything; a prickling wave of satisfaction flowed over him, leaving him warm from head to toe. 

It was at about this point he realized he was missing his jersey top, that he distinctly remembered shoving into...the plastic bag because of how warm he’d been getting wearing it. He’d be fine without it, and it would hardly be the first time he and Suga had switched gear or ended up with one of them loaded down with the other’s crap but this felt-

Damn it. 

He swallowed another mouthful of coffee, letting it burn over his tongue and down his throat. Then paused, tongue trailing over his lips. Something was different. Not the taste, it was still more milk and sugar than coffee like always, but there was something else. Something nice.  

\---

“Why are you still out of bed?” Kanan asked, voice a sharp whip crack in the otherwise silent house. Koushi picked up his head from the blessedly cool stone of the island to blink through sweat soaked bangs at the blurry figure that was probably his older sister and sighed before letting his head fall back down. 

He knew that the thing was called a heat but did he have to feel so miserably hot the entire time? His insides were boiling, his brain was melting into so much stupid sludge, he was dripping sweat (and other fluids), and he swore even the air he was panting out was turning to steam as it passed over his lips. His eyeballs, even, were blistering hot behind his lids. His skin was too tight, fit around his body all wrong and everytime he moved he was hyper aware of how *wrong* he felt, too big, too clumsy, moments from bursting right out of skin and slopping into a puddle on the floor. 

Or something like that. 

A crinkle of plastic made him crack an eye open to find himself looking at the edge of a bag had been set next to his head. “Hmm?” 

“Sawamura brought you food.” Kanan’s voice took on a sing-songy lilt and he just knew, knew without having to look at her, that she was smirking at him. “That’s a nice alpha friend you have Koushi. Too bad your stomach is so messed up, guess I’ll have to-”

He snaked his hand out to snag the bag and drag it into the cradle of his arms. WIth it closer he could smell what he knew was Diachi’s scent. Before this, when he was unpresented, his sense of smell hadn’t been as strong and outside of his family scents had been muddy and hard to distinguish but Daichi and Asahi had managed to become familiar enough to him to pick up that trace of warm, briney musk that followed the alpha.  

He pressed down on the bag, found it was soft under his hand, and lifted his head up again. Was that- 

"Oh, would you look at that." Kanan said, suspiciously casual. "Looks like he forgot his jacket. Too bad I didn't notice." 

"Kanny." Koushi breathed out then bit his lower lip. Wrong. This was wrong wrong wrong, he shouldn't have this, shouldn't want to have it, shouldn't-it wasn't- he needed to push it away, have Kanan put it up somewhere because if he didn't he would take it back to his room and do terrible disgusting things to himself while holding on to it and doing that behind Daichi's back was about twelve different sorts of breaches of trust. Koushi wasn't that sort of person! 

So why did he want to bury his face in it and breath deep? 

She reached over and nudged the bag a little closer. "You'll feel better. And I'll wash it after."

He reached inside and pulled out Daichi’s warm-up uniform jacket, holding the fabric carefully between two fingers. He breathed in, acutely aware that his mouth was open and he could feel spit pooling under his tongue. His stomach was churning and it was hard to breathe all of a sudden, all the composure he'd managed to drag up to peel himself out of bed and make coffee draining away. His head was heavy, too heavy, but light and cotton filled at the same time. 

“That’s some face you’re making.” Kanan said, leaning down onto the island. “And don’t think I didn’t notice that you marked up that tumbler. What did you do, rub both your wrists all over it? Your neck? Roll it around in your sweat? Gross.” He cut his eyes over to her, mouth shutting with an audible click.  “If your goal was to keep other omegas from getting within five feet of him mission accomplished, his hands are going to stink like you all day.”

He pulled his coffee cup closer and straightened up, in spite of the aching pain low in his back

“I guess I should just be grateful you didn’t try to put your slick in it. I know a girl who does that, makes her boyfriend crazy and stupid.” Kanan added. He grimaced. 

“That’s disgusting Kanny.” 

She waved a hand at him dismissively. “Only if you’re doing it behind their back. I know a guy who did that too. Worked at a coffee shop, got fired and put on probation at school. Total creeper, don't be like that guy. But if they know and like it...like I said, it makes alpha’s crazy. Keeps them thinking about you all day.” Her eyebrows lifted so high they were nearly in her hairline. “Bet you’d like Sawamura-kun thinking about you.”  

Koushi felt his face heating up even more and, with a low hiss, grabbed the bag and his coffee, tucked Daichi's top under his arm, and stomped off back to his room, doing his best to block out the laughter following him. 


End file.
